Africa in Cinema
Africa in Cinema Western film companies focus on the suffering and violence of the African Continent. Although these may be good sotries they showcase the violent side of Africa. This deptiction is all too common in movies with an African location. For more reading read my page on Symbolic Narratives/ African Cinema. Hotel Rwanda Dialogue over a radio opens Hotel Rwanda hinting at the impending genocide of the Tutsi people. The next few scenes play out with a sense of terror in the air as various snippets of dialogue encourage violent action. Paul Ruseabagina (Don Cheadle), a hotel owner and a Hutu, is married to a Tutsi. His marriage has caused tension with certain Hutus. Historically the Hutu and the Tutsi have not had the best relations. One morning this violent tension explodes as the Hutu begin killing all the Tutsi. Paul flees to his hotel and begins to hide and save the lives of as many Tutsis as he can. The film's tension creates a sense of danger throughout. The deaths depicted in the film are usually off camera or in the distance, allowing the viewer to imagine the horrific deeds. Unlike other films of violent events in Africa which play up the violence for "entertainment", this film turns the volume down, allowing for a more impactful viewing experience. Brutal images are not needed to confirm this. The theme of genocide raises questions we can ask ourselves after the film. Exactly what makes people hate each other? After the Holocaust, many thought we would never see a similar incident again. Pol Pot in Cambodia and the violence in Yugoslavia have occurred within the same generation,confriming that the human race has not learned frm past mistakes. The incident in this film occurred two decades ago. Hopefully this film along with other films (Schindler's List) allows us to see the horrors of genocide caused by hatred perpetuated by manufactured differences. Most importantly, the film encourages one to read and learn, so we as human beings do not repeat the horrors of the past. Blood Diamond Blood Diamond transports the viewer into the violent world of precious minerals sold in order to finance conflicts. Danny Archer (Leonardo DiCaprio), a diamond smuggler who is in need of a discovery in order to save his life after a botched smuggle. Solomon Vandy (Djimon Hounsou), a family man who longs to see his son, finds a rare diamond while in a forced labor camp. Their paths cross and they embark on a journey to find the diamond while attempting to fulfill their objectives. The performances of DiCaprio and Hounsou are full of conviction and really glue the film together. The movies many scenes of dramatic tension rely heavily on the talents of the two actors, and they do not disappoint. DiCaprio delivers a rugged performance, adding substance as he questions his profession while witnessing the many horrors cause by conflict diamonds. This allows for a believable and moving change in a character with likable and unlikable qualities. Hounsou works well with DiCaprio and even steals the show sometimes. Solomon's pain flies off the screen and hits the viewer in the heart. He represents the pain conflict diamonds has caused many Africans. Vandy's life, like many others, has been ruined by the very activity which has made Archer a rich man. The film works as entertainment, but does it complete its job of raising awareness? Does the film exploit the suffering of the same Africans it hopes to help? These are questions I asked myself after. The film depicts, in brutal fashion, the recruiting of child soldiers and the forced labor used in procuring the minerals. The films intention is to show that people wouldn't buy diamonds if they knew it hurt someone, but Archer says "the world wants what we (Africa) have, and they want it cheap." And that is the problem. The world is aware of these atrocities, but corporations continue to deplete Africa of its resources, producing cheap consumer goods while costing many Africans their lives.